A mother's opinion
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: I have written a companion to his rules so there will be no confusion on what is expected of my daughter's date. Karin's opinion had not been included in the previous story, so I have corrected this small error.  Please enjoy.  A review would be nice.


**I had some very good reviews from my previous story Hitsugaya's rules for dating that I was inspired to write a sequel. This is very similar but it is Karin's version. Thanks for all of the reviews. You guys have renewed my inspiration and made me very happy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, it belongs to Kite Tubo.**

* * *

><p>Karin Hitsugaya was slightly disappointed. She was disappointed that her husband, Toushiro Hitsugaya, had left out one tiny detail regarding Haruka's date from the previous night. Now, it was not such a big deal but her lack of opinion was troubling to say the least. Why it made her seem like a poor mother. She knew Toushiro did not mean to leave her out on purpose but it just happened to be such a last minute addition to Haruka's date that he had completely forgotten about her. Well, now it was Karin's turn to give her input regarding Haruka's new suitor.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya," a feminine voice broke into Karin's thoughts as she stewed over the paper staring up to her.

"Momo, how many times have I asked you to call me Karin?" The captain of the Fifth Squad kindly reminded her lieutenant for the thousandth time.

"Yes, but I wish to show you the respect of your station and since I haven't known you for very long. . ." The timid girl trailed off in her reasoning for her methods of addressing Karin.

"Its fine, Momo, but it would be easier to distinguish me from Toushiro if you used our names." Karin kindly reminded her. This set the smaller woman at ease with a soft smile. "Now what is it you wanted?"

"Oh, the flowers are wilting again." Momo kindly pointed out to the small daisies on her desk which were, as Momo correctly stated, melting from the heat Karin was giving off in her irritation.

"Thank you, Momo." Karin forced a calming breath to ease the fires of her zanpakuto before she addressed her lieutenant once again. "Will you please water these for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Momo politely curtsied before dashing to the kitchen for the requested water. Karin smiled after the fleeing lieutenant with a small shake of her head. Momo was a sweet woman and she had helped Karin so much after her sudden promotion to Captain. The lieutenant was truly indispensable, and it helped that she was Toushiro's surrogate sister.

"Now back to business." Karin returned her focus to the paper on her desk listing the rules for Haruka's new date. The paper read as follows: Rules for dating Haruka Hitsugaya. As Karin read over the rules, she quietly nodded her approval at her husband's points and his desires in protecting their little girl. However, there were some things that Toushiro had left out, things that would not have been overlooked had Karin been included in the making of these rules.

"This won't do at all." Karin mused with a shake of her head. "I better include some additional rules so there will be no confusion." It is with this resolve in mind that Karin plucked her pen from its cup (she refused to use a quill since it took forever to dry and she never could write straight with the fresh ink) and started her own rules.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Additional rules for dating Haruka Hitsugaya**** - A mother's opinion**

**To begin I would like to lay down a few conditions young man.**

**First I know what your reputation is and I suggest you fall to your knees and thank whoever is watching over you that your actions have not reached the ears of my husband, Toushiro Hitsugaya. I guarantee you that if he was aware of your reputation, then the fourth squad would be moping your blood up from the cold, dark shadows of an alley.**

**Second, my daughter tells me **_**everything**_**. So whatever you do on this date will reach my ears and I will take the appropriate actions.**

**On to the rules:**

**1. You will not kiss my daughter during your period of dating. I know what kissing eventually leads to and if you value your manhood then I suggest you keep your lips to yourself.**

**2. You will not hold my daughter's hands. The only exception is if you are assisting her in climbing stairs. If there is another reason you have for clinging to her hand, then it had better be life or death because your answer will determine whether you live or die.**

**3. The subjects that you speak of will remain restricted to proper conversations: the weather, the time, the schoolwork, and the training regimen of the captains and their lieutenants.**

**4. You will not speak of your previous dating experiences. If you feel the need to bring your previous dates up, then I suggest you return to courting those girls and ****gently**** extract yourself from Haruka's life. My husband has already covered what he plans to do should you make her cry. While a father's wrath is formidable, a mother's wrath is a terrifying, nightmare inducing vision of pure vengeance. There is a reason no man or beast comes in between a Mama Bear and her cub.**

**5. My daughter is an innocent young woman, and you may be tempted to bring up certain subjects that my husband may have been lenient on. I shall remind you that Haruka tells me everything. This is important: I grew up in the same period as you were born so I have a pretty good idea of what you might be speaking about. I promise you if my daughter is introduced to such talk, then I will find you and relieve you of such desires. I was a nurse and I am able to knock you out for surgery and revive you without your knowledge. So in short: keep your mouth shut unless you want to wake up a changed man.**

**6. I cannot tell you how important it is that you not take my daughter to any places that may encourage her to "cling" to you. Remember what I said earlier of being a life or death excuse, I was NOT kidding.**

**7. Let me expand on my first rule: your lips shall not touch any portion of my daughter. You are not even allowed a peck on the cheek. Perhaps I am being too strict, however as previously stated, your reputation with women causes me to take no chances where my daughter is concerned. I am more than aware of the can of worms one opens up when a couple begins to kiss. You are not allowed to touch that can with a twenty foot pole.**

**8. You will have my daughter returned to her house no later than 10 o'clock. I have notified Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa of Haruka's curfew. If she is even one minute late, then these two have been given permission to locate Haruka by any means necessary. These two are her surrogate brothers and they fit the role so well, I have had to convince them not to maul a poor soul that dared to attack her.**

**9. You will not put my daughter in a compromising position. Being so innocent and sheltered, she may not be aware of it, however her zanpakuto will. Her zanpakuto, Mizukitsune, will talk, as all females do to the irritation of their male companions, and news will spread like wildfire. News of your actions will spread faster than it takes for Yachiru to circle Sereitei on a sugar high. It will reach the ears of my zanpakuto and you never know if she will whisper it to Hyourinmaru or Zangetsu. She is very unpredictable, and I even have trouble keeping her in line. I will leave the rest to your imagination.**

**10. Also, as my husband has stated in his previous rules if you harm my daughter in an emotional way, then I shall set forth my wrath upon your cowering soul and you will wish for my husband to deal your punishment.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"There that seems to be a good enough addition to my husband's declaration." Karin happily set her pen down and leaned back into her chair. In the meantime, Momo had returned to water the daisies and happened to spy on the paper her captain was working on.

"What's that?" Momo asked peering over Karin's shoulder to read the words. "Haruka is dating?" The surprise in her voice could not be hidden from Karin.

"Yes, she is dating." Karin held the paper up so Momo could read it properly.

"And Toushiro is okay with it?" Momo blinked in shock to the second Captain Hitsugaya.

"Yes he agrees to this but he is nervous and has sent out a previous set of rules for her date to adhere to." Karin extended the original rules written in Toushiro's fluid handwriting. Momo silently read through the rules and couldn't keep a smile from tugging the edges of her lips upward.

"It looks like Toushiro has set down a razor sharp line for this boy to follow." Momo couldn't keep the giggle from escaping her throat. Even when they were kids, Momo always knew that Toushiro would be one of those overprotective dads. Even though it was cute, it was a little scary because everyone knew that Toushiro Hitsugaya would make good on every single one of his rules.

"Yes, however I noticed that he gave the boy a loophole so I have written a companion to his rules so there will be no confusion on what is expected of Haruka's date." Karin kindly explained as she stood from her desk and prepared to return to her home with her family.

Momo watched her captain leave and quietly shook her head when the door had fully closed. Who knew that Karin Kurosaki would have grown to be just as defensive as her husband? This was one of the many reasons the two made such a good couple. With a sigh and small giggle, Momo reset the paper on the desk and quickly left the office to return to her quarters in the fifth division barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My inspiration is back! I knew that if I just got a story out to prime the well that it would all start up again. **

**Now, to update my two main stories: A tale of dragons and what did you do? Yes I know I am shamelessly plugging a couple of my other stories in the note of this one. But I have my reasons . . . they are both Bleach with Karin and Toushiro as the main characters. And that's about it *nervous chuckle.***

**Back to topic: Please review and let me know if this brought a smile to your day, or night, or whenever you read this story.**

**TTFN **


End file.
